universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggman Empire
This page talks about the Eggman Empire from Sonic the Hedgehog. Summary In his bid to establish the Eggman Empire as the world's dominant superpower, Dr. Eggman continuously seeks to establish Eggmanland, a city from where the doctor plans to spread his rule from. In general, as far as the social order spans out in the Eggman Empire, robots and scientists employed by Dr. Eggman are granted greater social status than that of other citizens, who are to serve Eggman unquestionably as his mindless slaves. The Empire Empire priorities industrialization above all else and seeks to establish a mechanized environment wherever their outposts are without regard for nature or the local ecosystem. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *Dr. Eggman *Regina Ferum/Iron Queen (Formerly) *Jun-Kun (Formerly) Second in Command *Agent Stone (Sonic Movie) *Orbot *Cubot *Dr. Starline *Neo Metal Sonic *Infinite *Mecha (Formerly) *E.V.E (Formerly) *A.D.A.M (Formerly) *Snivley (Formerly) Military Leaders *Grandmasters **Lein-Da **Dimirti (Formerly) *Egg Bosses **Abyss the Squid **Akhlut the Orca **Axel the Waterbuffalo **Battle Lord Kukku XV **Bride of the Conquering Storm **Cassia Pronghorn **Clove Pronghorn **Maw the Thylacine **Mordred Hood **The Foreman (Metropolis) **Nephthys the Vulture **Thunderbolt the Chinchilla **Tundra the Walrus **Wendy Naugus *Sub-Bosses **Beauregard Rabbot **Diesel **Drago Wolf **Duck "Bill" Platypus **Hugo Brass **Razorklaw **The Foreman (Nerb) Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Freelance operatives **The Deadly Six ***Zavok ***Zazz ***Zomon ***Master Zik ***Zeema ***Zor **Sleet **Dingo **Shadow the Hedgehog (Formerly) **Rouge the Bat (Formerly) **Spike the Porcupine (De-Facto) **Sonar the Fennec (De-Facto) **Trevor the Mole (De-Facto) *Hooligans **Nack the Weasel **Bark the Polar Bear **Bean the Dynamite **Rough the Skunk **Tumble the Skunk *Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad **Scratch **Grounder **Coconuts **Breezy the Hedgehog (Formerly) **Robotnik Jr. *Hard Boiled Heavies **Heavy King **Heavy Gunner **Heavy Shinobi **Heavy Magician **Heavy Rider ***Jimmy *Sonic X **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun *Battle Bird Armada **Battle Kukku the 16th **Dr. Fukurokov *Witchcarters **Focke-Wulf (Brainwashed) **Bearenger (Brainwashed) **Carrotia (Brainwashed) *Robotnik Intelligence Agency **Agent N *Loyalists **Sir Bartleby MontClair of Dresdin (Formerly) **Mr. LaTour (Formerly) **Stripes (Formerly) **Iron Nicole (Brainwashed, Formerly) Military Units Infantry Vehicles (Ground) *Egg Camels *Egg Mobile **Eggwalker *Egg Tank **Egg Hammer Tank *Egg Destroyer Battlesuit **Egg Kong **Egg Dragoon **Black Eggman *Bot Bus Vehicles (Aquatic) *Egg Submarine **Egg Turtle Vehicles (Space) *Egg Jet *Egg Bomber *Egg Saucer *Nega-Wisp Armor Vehicles (Airborne) *Egg Hawk *Egg Balloon *Egg Eagle *Egg Falcon *Egg Salamander *Egg Devil Ray *Egg Beetle *Big Arm *Blimpnik *Laundro-Mobile *Weather Globe *Gachapandora Ships (Airborne) *Eggman Fleet **Original ***Egg Carrier ***Wing Fortress ***Flying Battery ***Sky Fortress ***Egg Cauldron ***Various marine life based airships ***Final Fortress ***Grand Egg Imperial ***Egg Fort ***Egg Fort II ***Faceship **Current ***Egg Gunship ***Egg Battleship ***Egg Carrier ***Egg Assault Ship ***Egg Merchant Ship ***Egg Troopship ***Egg Frigate ***Egg Cruiser ***Egg Destroyer ***Egg Dreadnought ***Egg Fire Ship ***Egg Trawler ***Egg Torpedo Ship ***Egg Trireme ***Egg Galleon ***Egg Monitor ***Egg Longship ***Egg Aviso ***Egg Missile Destroyer ***Egg Support Ship ***Egg Capital Ship ***Egg Flagship/Egg Command Ship ***Egg Mother Ship Stations *Death Egg **Egg Hanger *E.G.G. Station *Death Egg Mk.II *Space Colony Ark *Dead Line *Silver Castle *Egg Utopia |-|Weaponry= Military Weapons Classics Conquest Stats Tier 6-B Zone: The Eggman Army possess a force of numerous Badniks, Replicas and Soldiers, mostly thanks to the Phantom Ruby that are powerful enough to conquer the world or topple nations that may oppose Dr. Eggman. Territories Eggmanland * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Dr. Eggman * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Eggman Empire Fortress * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Homeland * Inhabitants: Dr. Eggman * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 6: Digital: While the Eggman Empire has rarely gained a substantial amount ground, it has still managed to build bases within certain territories that give the empire a degree of control in some parts of the world. Having the engineering genius of Dr. Eggman at the helm, the empire possesses disastrously destructive machines, nigh-impenetrable fortresses, diabolical robots, and tools of Eggman's own design that could have conquered the world many times over. Power Source Science: Intuitive Aptitude (Eggman's most well known ability is his masterminded plots and schemes. He is a remarkable scientist and engineer, as evidenced by the numerous armies of robots, warships, and other mechanical inventions he has created. Owing to his masterminding plots and schemes, he was also shown to be a genius in strategy and tactics.) Transformation (The Metal Virus makes contact with active organic tissue, be it either in flora or fauna, the virus will spread across the organic matter of the subject and transmute it into a metal-like substance. In the case of fauna that has been transmuted by the virus, their metallic makeup will retain the flexibility of organic matter. The virus will also rob the subject of their free will and make them subservient to Dr. Eggman's orders. It also causes aggressive tendencies without direction. Like an actual virus, the Metal Virus is contagious, and its infection can be transferred immediately through the slightest touch with subjects infected by the virus.) Divine: Dimensional Manipulation (The Phantom Ruby, also known as the mysterious gemstone, is an inter-dimensional gemstone of incredible power. The Phantom Ruby's exact powers are based on virtual reality manipulation.) Perception Manipulation (It takes control of people's visual and depth perception to feed false information to the brain creating a new reality for them, and create virtual projections that have mass and form to interact with the world around them.) This includes empowering and altering beings. When touched, the Phantom Ruby, as a default, seems to generate an illusion of whatever the person who touched it most desires, although these only last as long as it is being physically touched by the person. When used, the Phantom Ruby creates a by-product known as the Ruby Mist, a mist-like substance that distorts space-time within it. Power Stats DC: Multi-Solar System: '''the Final Egg Blaster destroyed an entire star system. '''Moon: The Eclipse Cannon from the Eggman space Colony ARK with only a few emeralds is enough to destroy half of the moon (Planet When all seven Chaos Emeralds are combined). Multi-Continent: The Strength of Eggman's elite units which can act as bosses for Sonic and his friends. Multi-City Block-Wall: Eggman Soldiers which can give Sonic trouble from time to time where a Grounder can drill right through solid rock walls. Dura: Unknown: The Final Egg Blaster and the Space Colony ARK. Multi-Continent: The strength of Eggman's elite machines which can endure attacks from Sonic. Multi-City Block-Wall: seeing as Grounders can continuously drill through rock walls, it should stand to reason that even other robots can have their equivalent standard durability as well. Speed: Massively FTL+: Final Egg Buster can travel at this speed. 965,001,600c within a few seconds to another star system. Sub-Relativistic: Space Colony ARK can fire a beam at this speed. Sub-Relativistic: Elite Machines which can either react to and/or tag Sonic at around this speed. Superhuman: Regular Robots standard speed (Likely Higher in a few special cases) Skills The Eggman Empire is known to take many mystical items when ever convenient or possible for them to power their machines or forward their plans for world domination or to destroy Eggman's enemy Sonic the Hedgehog. Strengths/Pros The Eggman Army claimed parts of the planet through the might of its Egg Army and Badnik Horde, as well as the advanced technology created by Eggman and his underlings. The Eggman Empire has still managed to build bases within certain territories that give the empire a degree of control in some parts of the world. A huge armada of battleships, the Egg Fleet is enhanced with with guns and cannons capable of large scale bombardments. As the source of his money, Aristocrats within territory under his rule are privilliged and have luxurious lifestyles as long as they are loyal to him. However some Aristocrats have government positions in the legislative branch. Weaknesses The empire is led by an overconfident leader as Eggman tends to underestimate his enemies from time to time which leads to quite numerous defeats. Eggman also is known for being a tyrant for robotocizing his people as Slaves to work at his factories. Gallery Army of Eggman.jpg|The Eggman Army, poise for world domination Metal Sonic.png|Metal Sonic, one of Eggman's best designs to counter his arch nemesis Sonic. Eggmanland.png|Eggmanland, the centerpiece for his grand empire Long Live For His Empire.png|Eggman himself, making his proclamation to the world. Egg Fleet.png|The Egg Fleet; the hugest armada of battleships Category:Army Category:Antagonist Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Science Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Profile Category:Gaming Category:Sonic (Gaming)